This invention relates to a stand for holding flat materials such as books, files, boards, and phonograph records. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand for accessible storage of data-holding materials in the form of books, binders containing computer printouts, film, tape, disks, and the like. The invention especially relates to a stand for easily accessible storage of such materials at a desk or work station.
The increased use of electronic data processing in the business and scientific environment has generally resulted in a proliferation of hard copy data; that is, data generated or processed electronically but produced in printed form on paper or film for further manual processing or use. In the business workplace, the particular end use of hard copy records has resulted in custom designed and built storage facilities. Such facilities are difficult to modify for accommodating quickly changing storage requirements.
In the modern open or semi-open type office arrangement, where particular data must be accessible to more than one person, the need for accessible, readily movable free-standing storage units is obvious.
Prior art storage units have one or two drumlike shelves which rotate about a central shaft. Individual data-holding members cannot be rotated to a new position without rotating the entire "drum" of shelves. Furthermore, the storage space for individual items is not adjustable, or is adjustable only to a limited degree. In the latter case, enlarging the space for one item reduces the space available for other data-holding materials, necessitating movement of some of such materials to other "drums."
The construction of the prior storage units locks a business into a particular storage mode because the units cannot be easily adapted to changing needs.